Nordreich Blood
Nordreich Blood (see also: Category:Nordreich Blood ) originated as a term used to describe long standing citizens of Nordland and members of the first incarnation of Nordreich (Nordreich (2006–2007)). The term "Nordreich blood" was later expanded on made an official part of Nordreich's rich cultural heritage. To date the most accurate explanation of the term "Nordreich Blood" and it's uses in Nordlandic culture and nationalism is titled Blood is Eternal and was written by Striderwannabe, former kaiser of Norden Verein, in 2009. Blood is Eternal Blood is Eternal. This maxim echoes as one of the most potent revelations of Nordlandic culture and nationalism. It’s meaning, as varied and all too often misrepresented by detractors, is deeply rooted in every institution of the Reich. Its influence is present in every decision of the Reichskaiser himself as he guides the Nordreich towards a bright destiny built on the foundation of legacy. Nordreich was built as a union first, but manifested itself into something far more powerful than anyone of the original citizens could have imagined. Brotherhood is the force that emerged, established on the principles of ferocious loyalty and honor. Loyalty is what bound us as one. Honor is what armed us with the sword to strike down the foe that would have us harmed. Brotherhood is what created the Eternal Blood. The nation had suffered its trials and strife. Separation of the brotherhood, desecration of bonds for the necessities of survival. The paragon of victory all had built now became the figurehead for emulation. Brother fought brother and it seemed that twilight had settled over the Reich, soon to retire into the darkest night. Times were dark. But the Blood is Eternal! The bonds, crafted from the fabric of times of both triumph and hardship, could never be broken forever. The brotherhood was restored, ancient glory following in its wake. The Brotherhood is Eternal! Loyalty and faith restored, reconciliation established, and the tired past put to rest. For the blood is eternal, and for that fact Ragnarok, the end of times, is alone armed with the ability to forever shred the basic principles of Nordland. The Blood is Eternal. It lends eternity to the Reich and its legacy, and to the Reichskaiser himself. The gift is earned by all Nordlander’s who chose to arm themselves with the loyalty to defend Nordland and the honor to sweep devastation across her enemies. The Blood is in the Brotherhood, and for that it is Eternal. By Striderwannabe, 2009 Nordreich Nobility In late 2009, Nordreich Minister of the Interior, Gottrich Northeim and Volksfuhrer John C Calhoun drafted and instated Nordreich's Nobility Protocol. The protocol was intended to act both as a means of securing the Nordreich's government from attempts to infiltrate as well as to add another layer to Nordreich's credo- Blood is Eternal. The legislation was Nordreich's first attempt at codifying a tiered internal security program and sets a number of seniority and task-oriented landmarks which citizens are required to pass before they are permitted to hold positions of military or governmental importance. On December 20 2010, the Nordreich Althing voted to amend and simplify the piece of legislation for clarification purposes. The amendment also assigned responsibility of all promotions in nobility to Minister of the Interior. While the exact text of the documents has been classified, it is public knowledge that the tiers are designed to mimic the levels of nobility common to the Great European Monarchies. While the classes of nobility do run independently from Nordreich's various positions of authority, they do merge for the top two positions tiers of nobility, making the positions of Kronprinz and Kaiser the highest attainable positions in terms of both nobility and governmental authority. Levels of Nordreich Nobility :* Vassal: The lowest level of the Nordreich hierarchy. The Vassal is considered to be of lower quality and is often regarded as a second class citizen by way of the fact that they are not permitted to participate in elections, and are excluded from most inner alliance functions. :* Kursteilnehmer: Translates to "student". All new immigrants to Nordreich are considered to be students until they can fully acclimate themselves to Nordreich's unique culture and way of life. :* Ritter: The Imperial German equivalent to England's Knight. While these hold little in the way of authority, they are still considered to be of proven nobility. Ritter is the most common title within Nordreich, implying that each citizen is of noble lineage. When considered alongside Nordreich's above average membership retention it plays as another testament to the importance and strength of Nordreich Blood. :* Fürst: Translates to the word Prince. Within Nordreich a Fürst is the highest level of the non-ruling class. This title denotes both devotion and experience and is a final stepping stone to a heightened position of government. :* Markgraf: translates to Margrave. The Markgraf is the entry level of Nordreich's ruling class. It is at this point that one can be admitted to the Reichsregierung and be placed at the head of a ministry. :* Herzog: Translates to Duke. The Herzog is the highest attainable level of Nordreich's nobility and is only awarded to those who have contributed notably to the frame work of Nordreich and who have gone above what is normally required of citizens to distinguish themselves as a leader. :* Kronprinz: Translates to Crown Prince and is a title reserved for the heir to the Nordreich Throne. It is the understanding that Kronprinz will become Kaiser von Nordreich should the existing Kaiser abdicate the throne for any reason. :* Kaiser: The ruler, and supreme legislative power of Nordreich. The Term Kaiser translates to Emperor. It is the Kaiser who commands the alliance. Category:Nordreich Blood Category:Nordreich Category:Norden Verein